


Cuddles

by Ameko



Series: SandersSides OneShot [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Ameko
Summary: Little one-shot for Lilfella.Fluff Moxiety with cuddles.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/gifts).



Virgil was laying in his bed, sniffing pathetically. It had been a hard day. Since the end of the filming, he hadn't been able to speak or to touch anyone.

 

It wasn't like he wasn't craving for attention or hugs. It wasn't like he didn't want to cry in someone else arms or to talk about everything and nothing, just to shut up his brain.

 

But it was a bad day and he just couldn't ask for some help. So he stayed locked up in his room to cry until he was just too tired to do it anymore.

 

He was too tired to sleep and too tired to move. Not like he mattered anyway. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay like this until... Until he was dead? Until the next morning?

 

To be honest, he didn't know.

 

And, thankfully, or unfortunately, he didn't have any time to think more about it as someone knocked at his door.

 

He didn't even jump, listening to Patton's voice outside of his room.

 

"Hey, kiddo! Dinner's ready!"

 

Virgil opened his mouth to answer... But his jaw moved without making any sound.

 

He wanted to cry some more. He was pathetic. He couldn't even answer to his boyfriend.

 

"Virgil? Honey, are you okay?"

 

Groaning with frustration, Virgil tried again to answer, but chocked on his own sob, incapable of making a word.

 

"Virgil, I'm coming in, kiddo."

 

Before he could try to hide, Patton rose up inside the dark room. The Dad's eyes found him shaking on the bed.

 

"Oh, Vivi..."

 

Making his way toward the bed, Patton sat near Virgil.

 

"Can I touch you, baby?"

 

He waited until he was sure that Virgil had accepted, before pulling him into a soft hug. He ran his fingers on his boyfriend's scalp, trying to ease him as Virgil started to cry, weakly.

 

It seemed like he had been crying for a few hours.

 

Knowing Virgil, it was probably the case.

 

So, gently, Patton kissed his forehead multiple time.

 

"It's okay baby. I'm here. We're okay. Lolo and Roro will eat without us and it's okay. You don't have to talk until you feel like it. The guys will probably get here to give us our plates at one point so we don't have to move. Would you like to change and cuddle under the blanket?"

 

Once again, Virgil only nodded to answer, the words still blocked in his throat.

 

Patton smiled and put a light kiss on his lips before snapping his fingers. Once they were both in their PJs, Morality grabbed the blanket to covers them, still holding Virgil with one of his arms.

 

When the others came inside Anxiety's room, they found Virgil sleeping peacefully, his head resting on Patton's chest, as the Dad Side hugging him and caressing his hair. He smiled when he saw Logan and Roman, putting a finger on his mouth to shush them. They smiled, put the plates near the bed and let them cuddle just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it, even if it's really small.


End file.
